


#Instagram

by frogy



Category: Troubleshooters Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: Nineteen Instagram posts by or about Adam Wyndham.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/gifts).



> In November, Queenitsy sent me the general outline of Adam's life and all of the casting for this so she's the real genius. Let's pretend that I intended this to be a Galentine's Day gift and not that I just blew through December without finishing. 
> 
> I made up all the Instagram usernames, with the exception of Us Weekly and TMZ. If they exist, it's total coincidence and their use here is not meant to represent any real people.
> 
> Despite over a decade being a fangirl, the hardest part of this was writing fan comments. People are weird at celebrities on social media.
> 
> Also, does anyone have advice on where to host images? These are on imgbb at the moment, but that doesn't seem like the best long-term solution.


End file.
